This program has a long term objective to provide superior composite dental alloys having metal/ceramics compatibility, and biocompatibility at a lower cost than the present high-noble alloys. The combination of the performance and cost factors of these alloys will allow them to replace noble metal and base metal alloys for dental restoration. The aim of Phase I research was to explore the design and prove the fabrication concept of duplex alloys using rapid solidification and casting technology. In Phase II, both alloy design and processing parameters will be optimized. Performance evaluations would be conducted for demonstration of metal/porcelain compatibility, and corrosion resistance. Optionally, a task is offered providing duplex alloy design principles to form duplex Ti implant alloys. With the duplex alloys, a strong and ductile metal/ceramic interface could be formed to enhance the durability and strength of Ti implants.